


Blowy

by KittieHill



Category: Big Fat Quiz of the Year RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Genia is a filthy minx who tempts me into writing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genia asked for prompts on Tumblr for a BFQ story. I had already planned on writing it just not yet seems i've just finished two epics today.</p><p>Anyways, i did it in about 2 hours and this is what happened. Hope it's okay! Concrit is always welcome, please comment! I love them. Not beta'd or for profit</p><p>Just for lady wanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeniaTheParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/gifts), [Undead Artist (UndeadArtist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadArtist/gifts).



Jimmy entered his dressing room and closed the door behind him resting his forehead against the cool wood,

_Why did Fielding ALWAYS have to make comments like that?_

He thought back to Noel’s suggestive smirk as he said he wanted Jimmy to give him a blowy, knowing full well how the comic felt about the strangely beautiful man. They had worked together for over ten years on various panel shows or at the same comedy gigs, their friendship steady and solidly based on a mutual respect for one anothers performances and humour.

Jimmy moved to the table and grabbed a bottle of water, opening the lid he gulped the cool liquid until he needed to breath, putting it back down he began to wipe away the layers of make-up needed to make him look presentable on the HD cameras. He unbuttoned his jacket and waistcoat, stripping his shirt too until he stood bare chested as he looked for his simple sweater he arrived in.

The knock on the door startled him from his thoughts, ‘Yeah?’ he called out nervously, not wanting to answer the door incase it was a fan or the press. Neve _r a good idea to get your bits out in public_ he smiled, _remember Jason Manford._

‘Ow Carr! Let us in!’ came the hyper reply followed by a silly giggle which Jimmy recognised immediately as Noels. Taking a deep breath he straightened himself up and walked to the door, unbolting it and letting the two goths into his dressing room.

‘Phwoar’ Russell grinned ‘Looks like we got here just in time for the stripper eh Noel’

Noel chuckled again but Jimmy definitely noticed the comic’s eyes linger on his bare skin longer than strictly needed. Jimmy realised that Noel had changed out of his spangly cat-suit and into normal jeans and a tight t-shirt although he was still wearing the ridiculous boots.

‘Alright, alright, what do you want?’ Jimmy sighed ‘I do want to get home at some point. Don’t you two have homes to go to?’

‘Nah you know us Jim, We lurk around in the shadows, catching bad guys’ Noel laughed taking a seat and putting his heeled feet onto the desk ‘Got anything to drink?’

‘Few beers over there’ Jimmy nodded towards the cooler ‘but I’m guessing you’re not here for a drink’

‘I’ve come for my blowy’ Noel smirked, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at his friend

If Jimmy had been drinking, he would have choked on the gasp which escaped his lips as he looked over at Noel ‘yeh yeh very funny, piss off Fielding’

‘I’m being serious’ Noel deadpanned, his eyes suddenly blazing with something Jimmy couldn’t place ‘I want you to suck me off’

Jimmy looked at Noel and then over to Russell who had seated himself on the desk, eating an apple and shrugging nonchalantly as though nothing unusual was happening.

‘Is this a joke?’ Jimmy whispered,

‘Jimmy’ Russell spoke for the first time ‘Our Noel here, really fancies you and wants you but he’s been too scared to say anything. I suggested I accompany him here for some _moral support_ you may say. Not very moral though, this homosexuality lark’ Russell smiled

‘I’m not… I’m not gay’ Jimmy spat, definitely attempting to hide the half hard erection behind his hands,

‘Neither am I’ Noel shrugged,

‘Then why do you want me to suck you?’ Jimmy asked

‘I just said guy! He fancies you! Has done for ages, at least since the first time we were a team on the poxy quiz’ Russell complained,

‘Is that a no then?’ Noel asked quizzically, his eyes boring into Jimmy’s as he stared,

‘I don’t…’ Jimmy started ‘What about him?’ he asked nodding towards Russell,

‘Don’t worry about me Jim, Stay here quiet as a church mouse’ Russell smiled ‘or I can talk, it’s up to you really. I know Noel likes hearing me talk dirty’

‘Shurrup!’ Noel blushed ‘Fucks sakes’

‘You do this regularly then?’ Jimmy asked, his gut clenching at the new information that Noel had been lusting after him as long as he had lusted after Noel.

‘Only when he’s in LA and we’re single’ Noel shrugged ‘Brand! Quiet’

Russell smiled and ran his fingers over his lips as in to zip them before turning back to his apple and biting loudly.

‘Jim’ Noel said sincerely ‘You don’t have to, I won’t ever think any worse of you for it and I certainly won’t tell anyone. Neither of us will’

Jimmy nodded before dropping his shirt to the floor and baring his slightly paunchy chest and stomach to the two toned men ‘fuck it, why not?’

Noel grinned excitedly and drank another gulp of beer ‘How?’

‘Stay there’ Jimmy suggested, grabbing a pillow from the chair and throwing it onto the floor for him to rest on between Noel’s thighs,

Noel turned his body to better position himself so Jimmy was now facing him, his hands on both of Noel’s thighs as Jimmy nervously bit his lip.

‘Do- Do you want to kiss?’ Jimmy asked with a blush

Noel nodded and lowered his face to Jimmy’s, their lips touching for a brief moment before Noel pulled away to look at Jimmy’s closed eyes. He smiled and pressed firmer, opening Jimmy’s lips with his tongue as he desperately sought entry into the warmth of Jimmy’s mouth. Noel tasted like beer and sweets, his tongue seemingly desperate to map out the inside of Jimmy as he swirled it around between the comics lips,

‘Oooh yeh he likes that’ Russell commented from behind them ‘he especially likes it when you bite his lip, do it Jim’

Jimmy followed Russell’s advice and bit down on Noel’s lower lip listening to the younger man whimper and thread his hands into Jimmy’s still perfectly gelled hair,

Jimmy’s hands stroked up and down Noel’s thighs, stopping as they reached the now prominent bulge which pressed against the fabric as they continued to passionately kiss,

Noel made sexy whimpers when Jimmy ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, groaned when Jimmy cupped his cock with his palm and almost screamed when Jimmy combined a hard bite of Noels lip with a firm stroke of the hard shaft. Smiling to himself Jimmy focussed on remembering every little noise which escaped Noel’s lips,

Noel seemingly couldn’t wait; unzipping his trousers he quickly pulled himself out of his boxer short material and freed himself into the colder air of the dressing room. Jimmy broke the kiss to look at the magnificent shaft now in his eye line, it was longer than he had expected and slightly curved with a flushed pink tip which was hugged by Noel’s foreskin. A pearl of precum hung precariously on the slit which Jimmy stroked with his thumb, watching Noel close his eyes and groan with bliss at the sensation,

‘Mmmm Jimmy, I think I’m going to move to a better position’ Russell whispered, climbing from the desk and moving to the spare chair opposite so he had a better view of the action. Jimmy paid no attention to Russell stalking around the room; his eyes focussed on the twitching cock in front of him as Noel bit his lip seductively,

‘I don’t… I’ve never’ Jimmy admitted, his cheeks aflame with lust

‘Wrap your hand around the base’ Noel croaked, his voice deeper than Jimmy had ever heard it ‘and just sort of, work on the tip’

Jimmy nodded and followed instructions, his hand circled the bottom of the hard shaft and he slowly stroked up and down, gathering more precum on the way to drip over the tight foreskin and over his own fist ‘Fuck’ Jimmy whispered, watching enraptured as a small trickle ran over his knuckles,

Russell had leaned forward and was stroking his hardness over his jeans ‘This is sexy’

Jimmy ignored the commentary and leaned forward, his eyes keeping contact with Noels as he slowly opened his lips and fastened them around the leaking head, using his tongue to stroke over the slit and bundle of nerves under the head. Noel gasped and bucked from his seat before apologising and grabbing the bottom of the chair,

‘You can… hold my head’ Jimmy blushed ‘if you want’

Noel wrapped his fingers in Jimmy’s hair, stroking carefully as Jimmy wrapped his lips back around the tip, testing new patterns with his tongue and adding friction.

‘God, I’d love to see you two fuck’ Russell groaned, his own prick now exposed to the air as he fisted himself roughly ‘Love to see Jimmy bent over the desk as Noel hammered into him, pulling him back to meet his rough thrusts until Jimmy was begging for mercy’

All three men groaned as Russell talked, the vibrations from Jimmy’s throat driving Noel closer to orgasm, Jimmy palmed himself over his trousers, he had never been so aroused before and his cock was so hard that it was aching, leaking precum into his boxers.

‘Or Noel bent over with Jimmy’s tongue in his arse’ Russell continued with a sigh ‘He loves a rimming does Fielding’

‘Fuck-Off-Russ’ Noel grunted leaving a half second pause between the words as he struggled to keep himself from coming,

‘Stroke his bollocks Jim, watch him go crazy’ Russell smiled, unbothered by the curses from Noel’s lips.

Jimmy stopped touching himself and ran his fingers through the bush of dark hair which covered Noel’s mound before moving his fingers down to cup the heated bollocks still trapped beneath the denim jeans. Noel swore loudly and bucked his hips, his fingers tightening in Jimmy’s hair as Jimmy attempted to combine all three things together, sucking the tip, stroking the shaft and cupping the balls.

_I’ll never mock a woman’s blow job technique ever again_ Jimmy thought with a smile _it’s bloody hard work._

Russell was moaning loudly now, the slick slapping of his hand against his cock seemed to echo in the dressing room as Noel gasped, the inelegant slurps escaping Jimmy sounded like something from a porno but Noel seemed to enjoy it,

‘God’ Russell sighed ‘Noel… Noel stroke your nipples now’

Noel nodded and removed a hand from Jimmy’s hair and wriggled it under his t-shirt, finding his nipples he stroked and pinched them roughly, sighing happily as the sharp shocks ran through his nerves.

‘F-Fuck, Close’ Noel groaned in warning to Jimmy

‘Me too’ Russell croaked, his hips thrusting up to meet his fist ‘Fuck, throw us a tissue Fielding’

Noel looked around quickly spotting the box of tissues he threw them over to Russell before replacing his hand on his nipple,

‘ _Fuck, fuck, shit’_ Russell cursed as he grabbed a tissue and held it to his tip ‘ _fuck gunna cum’_

Jimmy and Noel watched enraptured as Russell threw his head back in bliss, his eyes closed as he stroked himself to completion. His orgasm erupting with dramatic ribbons covering the white tissue and his fist as he rubbed himself,

‘J-Jimmy pull away’ Noel warned knowing his orgasm was imminent

Jimmy was too engrossed with Russell’s final few shudders to hear Noel and continued stroking Noel’s shaft and running his tongue over the sensitive glans. He felt Noel’s cock grow harder and then his mouth was filled with salty, bitter cum. Jimmy coughed and attempted to swallow what he could but pulled away and finished Noel with his hand, letting the last drips of cum cover his bare chest.

Noel whimpered through his orgasm, his hips bucking and his eyes closed tight as he held Jimmy’s head softly ‘God Jim’

Jimmy sat up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, gratefully accepting the box of tissues from Russell and cleaning up the running streams of cum from his skin,

Jimmy stood on shaky legs and held the dressing table as he attempted to get his bearings; his cock was still rock hard and uncomfortable. Noel noticed and swiftly opened Jimmy’s flies, letting his trousers fall to the floor and wrapping his large hand around Jimmy’s twitching hard on. Jimmy groaned deeply and felt his knees buckle as he came after only half a dozen swift strokes, coating the desk with thick, blobs of cum as he trembled through a mind numbing orgasm.

Noel pulled Jimmy down to sit on his knee and pressed a kiss to the edge of Jimmy’s lip ‘Thank you’

‘Yeh Cheers Jim’ Russell giggled from the chair ‘So… about that bumming’


	2. All the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i wasn't going to do a second part, but then i was asked to and you know what i'm like.
> 
> I wrote this in a few hours, not beta'd
> 
> Pure and utter filth.

Jimmy pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed the cabbie a £10 note waving away the change and climbing out of the taxi onto the North London street; his heart was beating frantically in his chest as he gripped the carrier bag full of wine and snacks he had been ordered to pick up before he set off. He took a few calming and steadying breaths before walking up the stairs to the trendy flat and ringing the doorbell,

The tell-tale _clip clop_ of Cuban heels echoed around the passage way as the man walked to answer the door; he pulled it back and gave Jimmy a large and genuine smile.

‘alright. You made it then?’ Noel asked as he invited the other comic through the door to his home,

‘Yeah, almost didn’t’ Jimmy admitted nervously,

Noel stood biting his lip as he looked up through his fringe ‘We don’t have to do anything y’know. Russell is a gobshite but we’re still mates, we can just have a drink and catch up’ he shrugged as he began walking into the living room/art studio where the pair could relax.

‘I know’ Jimmy smiled taking off his coat and putting it over the back of the sofa ‘never done this before’

‘Didn’t you ever have one night stands? Or friends with benefits?’ Noel asked as he picked up the bottle of wine and opened it.

‘I was a virgin until I was 26’ Jimmy blushed ‘late bloomer’

‘Christ’ Noel smiled ‘lot of making up to do’

##

‘Ello!’ a voice came from the corner of the room making Jimmy jump,

‘Russell?’ the comic asked, confused as to where the other man could be.

‘He’s on Skype’ Noel nodded towards the TV where Russell’s face was grinning at them ‘He’s in LA but when he found out you were coming, he wanted to be here’

‘Oh’ Jimmy whispered ‘What you doing in LA Russ?’

‘Changing the world, becoming a prophet and fighting inequality’ Russell grinned ‘the usual’

The men relaxed and smiled as they sipped their wine; Noel sat beside Jimmy on the sofa and the pair included Russell into the conversation as they casually laughed and joked with one another. Another voice was heard from Russell’s side of the room and both men looked up to see a TV producer talking to the long haired comic,

‘Sorry boys, I’ve got to go and battle injustice’ Russell smiled into the webcam ‘Be good, and if you can’t be good…well… I want all the details’

‘Yeah yeah, get out’ Noel laughed, rolling his eyes

‘Toodles!’ the man smiled as he clicked off the cam and left the TV blank and dark.

The wine was hitting the spot nicely as Jimmy relaxed further, kicking off his shoes and pulling his legs up under his arse as he looked over at Noel who was sitting close. Noel’s eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as Jimmy stared at the full pink lips which were wet with alcohol.

‘Jimmy’ Noel whispered ‘Can I kiss you?’

Jimmy nodded and put his wine glass onto the table before turning his body towards Noel; the goth smiled and ran his fingers through Jimmy’s hair and pulled the man towards him, softly pressing their lips together chastely at first before becoming more heated and passionate. Jimmy sighed happily as Noel’s tongue finally breeched his lips and swept around inside; Jimmy moved one hand to grip Noel’s hip whilst the other rested on the top of Noel’s thigh softly, his thumb stroking patterns onto the denim.

‘Fuck Jim’ Noel whispered, his eyes black with only the smallest hint of blue around his massive lust blown pupils.

Jimmy nervously nodded and maintained eye contact as he began shakily opening Noel’s drainpipe jeans. His hands shook wildly and his breathing was ragged as he managed to pull the fabric over Noel’s arse with the other man’s help.

‘You too’ Noel insisted, stripping himself naked and sitting back on the sofa hard and unashamed.

Jimmy hesitated before slowly removing his clothing until he too was bare and trembling on Noel’s large and comfortable sofa.

‘Relax’ Noel soothed ‘You’re alright’

Noel crawled up Jimmy’s body until the goth was lying on his side with Jimmy’s chest against his own, their cocks pressed against one another and their legs entwined. Noel pulled him in for another deep and desperate kiss as they thrust wordlessly against each other, their cocks leaking and urgent as they rubbed and frotted against each other.

‘I have so many things I want to do to you’ Noel rumbled into Jimmy’s ear ‘will you let me?’

Jimmy swallowed audibly and nodded his consent before Noel was up and sitting on the floor; he grabbed Jimmy by the hips and positioned the older comic onto his knees with his hands gripping the back of the sofa,

‘W-what are you doing?’ Jimmy croaked as he realised his most intimate area was now fully on show for the goth.

‘Have you ever been rimmed before?’ Noel whispered, kissing along Jimmy’s slightly hairy buttocks and thighs.

Jimmy shook his head and hid his blushing face as Noel groaned and gripped his cock tightly ‘then you’ll enjoy this’

Noel used his thumbs to spread the fleshy cheeks of Jimmy’s arse as he kissed and licked up and down the crease. The musky scent and taste was deliciously deviant and he spent long moments enjoying the taboo nature as he pushed down on Jimmy’s back to have the man bend forward more, exposing him further. Jimmy whimpered in embarrassment but he could feel his cock leaking between his legs, dripping onto Noel’s leather sofa cushions.

Noel whispered for Jimmy to spread his legs and nuzzled his crooked nose into the warmth of Jimmy’s arse as his tongue finally made contact with the puckered skin of Jimmy’s virgin arsehole. Jimmy bucked and looked behind him at Noel who smirked knowingly and continued to lick and suck at the sensitive ring until Jimmy was squirming and desperate, tiny mewls of pleasure escaping his lips unbidden as he rested his head against the back of the sofa and pushed his arse further onto Noel’s tongue with no embarrassment.

‘Mmm’ Noel hummed into the hole, his tongue circling the ring of muscle before dipping inside and fucking him. The vibrations triggered a cry from Jimmy’s lips as the older man gripped the sofa tightly and gasped again and again,

‘Noel please’ he begged, unsure of what he was asking for, but desperately needing _something._

‘What do you want Jim?’ Noel asked seductively ‘I could finish you off with my hand, or suck your cock until you explode down my throat? Or I could fuck you’

Jimmy Carr would always deny the whimper which escaped his mouth at the thought of taking Noel inside him.

‘Mmmm you like that thought?’ Noel grinned,

Jimmy nodded nervously and bit his lip as Noel continue to lick and nibble at his rim before slowly inserting a finger into the loosened hole, Jimmy gasped as the long digit probed his virgin insides before seemingly finding the spot he was looking for. Noel rubbed his finger along the inner wall and watched as Jimmy yelped and tightened around him in shock,

‘The fuck?’ Jimmy gasped, sweat forming on his brow as he squeezed the sofa.

‘Your prostate’ Noel grinned before pressing down again and circling the tip of his finger again and again,

Jimmy was whining and keening loudly as he pushed back onto Noel’s finger; the younger comic had only wanted to tease his lover with a single finger due to them having no lube on hand but seeing Jimmy so desperate for friction, Noel couldn’t stop himself.

‘Hold on’ he insisted as he stood and rushed to the bedroom, grabbing his lubricant and a condom before returning to the living room and his position beside the sofa. He clicked open the lid and smeared the greasy liquid over his fingers before reapplying his digit inside Jimmy and curling his finger once more until Jimmy was pliant and relaxed,

‘Deep breath’ Noel soothed as he slowly pressed a second finger followed by a third inside, feeling his friends tightness give way for his fingers. He scissored and stretched the tight muscle before returning to Jimmy’s prostate and stroking once more, watching in awe as thick blobs of cum dripped from the straining erection between his friends thighs,

‘It-It feels – oh god’ Jimmy gasped, his head falling forward as he desperately tried to force words from his lips ‘I feel like I’m going to cum’

Noel smiled and repositioned himself so that he could continue stroking Jimmy’s spot whilst stroking his cock at the same time, Jimmy groaned low and needy as Noel finally gripped him and began a slow and teasing rhythm. Precum and creamy white drips of cum hit the leather sofa and collected under Jimmy’s knees as he panted and edged himself backwards with cries of _more_ and _please_

‘Do you want to cum now?’ Noel whispered, his fingers stilling inside Jimmy as he spoke.

‘I don’t know’ Jimmy admitted nervously ‘It’s too much’

‘Shhhh’ Noel soothed, stroking a hand over Jimmy’s spine ‘It’s okay just relax. Do you need a break?’

Jimmy shook his head no and turned his body until Noel’s fingers slipped out of him and he was lying on his back on the sofa, his legs open for Noel to climb into. The goth took the hint and positioned himself against Jimmy’s chest and crotch which allowed them to kiss wildly whilst frotting messily.

‘I want’ Jimmy started before blushing, his hair wild and his eyes wide ‘what you said earlier’

‘for me to fuck you?’ Noel whispered, nuzzling his nose against Jimmy’s chin and jawline as the other man nodded frantically.

‘It might hurt a bit’ Noel soothed ‘but relax and trust me. I won’t hurt you on purpose’

Jimmy kissed Noel deeply, tasting himself on his lovers lips for the first time as their tongues met passionately and Noel blindly reached for the lube bottle and the condom. Opening the foil packet was difficult with slick fingers but after a giggle and another deep kiss, the men had opened the condom and rolled it down Noel’s rather large cock which was leaking profusely between their stomachs.

‘Relax and bear down on me’ Noel whispered as he slicked himself up with copious lube and pressed himself against Jimmy’s stretched hole. Jimmy nodded in understanding yet still whimpered as the tip of Noel’s thick cock pushed past his rim and breeched him for the first time. It felt huge, larger than anything Jimmy had ever imagined and there was a strange burning sensation but it didn’t hurt.

‘Fuck Jim, so tight’ Noel groaned, his head resting on Jimmy’s forehead ‘Christ’

Jimmy tried hard not to clamp down on the intruder inside him and focussed on breathing through the stretch; when Noel was fully inside him with his bollocks resting against Jimmy’s thighs, both men exhaled shakily and stayed statue still, acclimatising themselves to the sensations.

‘This won’t last’ Noel whispered sheepishly ‘you feel too good’

Jimmy couldn’t form words as he nodded and blinked hoping that Noel would understand; Noel began to slowly inch forwards and backwards, feeling the tightness around his prick slowly gripping and fluttering. He sat up and added more lube before pulling Jimmy’s legs up to wrap around his waist, changing the angle to ensure that his cock pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Jimmy and causing the older man to groan loudly and wantonly as sparks of pleasure ran through his body.

‘Noel please’ Jimmy whispered ‘please’

Noel wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s head and held him close as they moved together; harder and faster, their tongues meeting for passionate kisses before all synchronised movements were lost and the two men were sharing a breath instead, no longer kissing but brushing air and skin as they moved.

‘Touch yourself, please’ Noel groaned, his own orgasm approaching with frightening speed.

Jimmy snaked his hand between their bodies and took himself in hand; he tugged roughly once, twice and then he was coming with a silent scream. His eyes wide and unseeing as he gasped and cursed his way through the most intense orgasm of his life and long streams of cum covered his stomach and slicked the pairs stomachs as Noel’s hips continued to thrust and plunge inside.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ Noel groaned before slamming inside and freezing as he crashed over the edge of his climax and filled the condom with creamy cum. Shudders ran through both men as the beginning of the orgasmic afterglow made them smile and kiss lazily, Noel running his hands through Jimmy’s hair whilst Jimmy stroked Noel’s sweat sheened back.

‘I think… I need to get up’ Jimmy cringed as Noel slowly pulled himself from the sore and used hole whilst holding the edge of the jonny to dispose of.

‘You okay to walk?’ Noel asked concerned as he tied off the condom and wrapped it in a tissue from the table ‘feel free to have a shower or bath if you want one’

Jimmy nodded and stood on shaky legs as he walked towards the bathroom and climbed into the shower; he used Noels soap to wash away the lingering streaks of cum which covered his stomach and blushed as he wiped away the lube which was smeared in and around his buttocks. He cleaned himself up quickly and efficiently before wrapping himself in a towel and returning to the living room where Noel sat in pyjamas with a fresh set beside him.

‘Help yourself. I thought you might want to stay over?’ Noel blushed,

‘Er- Yeah actually, if that’s alright’ Jimmy replied, awkwardly attempting to dress himself without revealing his slightly flabby physique.

‘Seriously?’ Noel laughed with an upturned eyebrow ‘I’ve just rimmed you and fucked your arse and you’re hiding your bits from me? Pffft, that’s friendship for ya’

Jimmy laughed his genuine and silly laugh as he relaxed into Noel’s teasing; he dressed and sat on the freshly cleaned sofa beside Noel who pulled his legs up under his bum and rested his head against Jimmy’s chest as they clicked on the telly and continued to drink their wine.


End file.
